One Kiss for Him
by Maozora
Summary: Claude Faustus est un lycéen tout à fait normal, si ce n'est pas qu'il reste froid avec le sentiment qu'on nomme l'amour. Mais qui a dit que cette nouvelle année ne promettait pas des surprises ?


_Disclaimer: Non, rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est que mon petit personnage et le contexte dans lequel je fourre ce pauvre Claude. Kuroshitsuji reste la propriété de **Yana Toboso**. Enjoy \o/ !_

**Prologue : This boy, Gold eyed.**

Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il refuse catégoriquement d'ouvrir les yeux. Il détestait les matins. Le soleil matinal réchauffait déjà la pièce qui s'emplissait de lumière au travers des rideaux pourtant sombres. Il se relevait tout de même, frottant ses yeux et posant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il soupirait et posait ses pieds sur la moquette blanche et douce. Agréable. Tout simplement agréable, pouvoir ressentir la douceur du tapis sous ses pieds. Un sentiment de liberté s'emparait de lui tout doucement alors qu'il se relevait avec bien plus de motivation. Il s'avançait vers la salle de bain et se faufilait dans la douche. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps pâle. Il se laissait aller contre le carrelage mural vert sombre, en posant une main dessus. Non seulement les vacances étaient terminées, mais en dehors de cela, rien ne changeait pour lui. Il allait juste moins s'embêter durant les semaines. Il apprenait déjà bien assez rapidement, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il passait toujours ses examens haut la main. Il s'habillait et déjeunait, calmement. Il se sentait seul cependant. Vivre dans le manoir familial de ''vacances'' en solitaire n'était pas fait pour lui. Il haïssait cette solitude et en même temps il la chérissait. Un sentiment totalement contradictoire qui le laissait déjà bien perplexe.

Il prit sur ces pensées le chemin qui le conduisait au lycée. Les mains dans les poches, Claude se posait des questions. Les nouvelles tête à découvrir par exemple, ça, c'était assez amusant, même si il ne le montrait pas réellement. Il aimait les observer, juste pour décrypter qui ils étaient vraiment au fond d'eux, leurs gestes physiques... Il aimait pouvoir utiliser un temps soit peu sa psychologie sur les autres, cela lui permettait de faire un tri bien ordonné dans ses nouvelles connaissances. Il passait les grilles de la cour d'entrée et rejoignait vite fait son ami. Sebastian, son opposé, pourtant son meilleur ami. Le Michaelis était parfois un véritable fardeau, il parlait de filles, mais juste pour écœurer son meilleur ami. Claude se fichait pas mal des filles, non pas qu'il était pour la gente masculine, mais l'amour ne l'intéressait pas. Il relevait sa monture d'un index et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ils allèrent se placer dans leur rang respectif. Alors que les élèves s'installaient en classe, comme à leur habitude, les petits nouveaux de leur côté pour ce premier jour, le professeur fit la liste des présences. Les nouveaux devaient écrire leur nom sur une feuille et la rendre au professeur qui ne tardait pas à s'arrêter devant un prénom. Alice Marbel. Un prénom bien commun, ainsi qu'un nom de famille qui ne rappelait rien, cependant, le regard de Sebastian se tourna vers ladite Alice. Pour lui, un aussi joli nom ne pouvait être porté que par un jolie fille. Et il avait tout à fait raison. Bien qu'elle possédait certainement des défauts, son physique, qualifié dans la normale, semblait attirer l'œil consciencieux du Michaelis. Il donnait un coup de coude à Claude qui se tournait vers la demoiselle. Elle était déjà absorbée dans l'emploi annuel, elle ne prêtait plus attention à quiconque dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes hommes l'observèrent un instant et ne purent s'empêcher de passer les vêtements excentriques de la demoiselle en revue. Un look victorien aux tons noirs et blancs, aux bordures de dentelles. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés aux pointes, signe qu'elle utilisait des bigoudis pour les tenir en pareille forme.

Claude, impassible devant ce physique si banal, se retournait, plongeant lui aussi dans l'emploi annuel. Sebastian, quand à lui, n'hésitait pas à se retourner de temps à autres pour observer la jeune femme derrière eux. Le Faustus soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourvu que ce maudit corbeau de malheur ne vienne pas lui rabâcher les oreilles avec cette fille, où il sentait déjà que cette année serait longue.

... Mais si cela changeait ?


End file.
